Oculto (remake)
by PIGLATYPUS
Summary: BaekYeol ff YAOI -no summary- baru keluar dari draft dan langsung dipost


1st Chapter : 'Beside you'

.

.

"Baekhyun, jangan membuatku menugggumu terlalu lama disini." ucap Chanyeol yang sedang menelfon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya, cepatlah!" kemudian Chanyeol menutup sambungan telfonnya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaannya begitu kalut. Karena tidak sabar menunggu Baekhyun, iapun menggertak-gertakkan kakinya di dalam mobil sambil menatap awas pada sekitar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berteriak saking terkejutnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"T-tidak, aku hanya terkejut." kemudian Baekhyun tertawa. "Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian menadapat persetujuan dari Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan, sosok hitam itu mengawasi mereka. Sepasang mata merah menatap begitu tajam dan seolah menusuk setiap orang yang memandangnya. Sejenak sosok itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tajam bak belati. Kemudian sosok itupun menghilang seiring dengan angin malam yang berhembus kala itu. Membawa hawa dingin yang senantiasa menebas apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

"Kau membeli boneka? Tumben sekali." tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil boneka yang baru saja dibeli Baekhyun saat pergi tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membelinya."

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil berusaha membuka suatu celah boneka kayu itu namun segera dicegah oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang tadi." jawab Baekhyun sambil membelai boneka kayu itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Kelihatannya Baekhyun begitu menyayangi boneka yang baru saja yang di dapatkannya itu.

"Bukankah boneka itu biasanya untuk pertunjukan-pertunjukan, sejenis boneka pinokio kan?"

"Mungkin, namun ukuran boneka ini jauh lebih kecil. Tapi dia manis kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan boneka itu lagi kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia sibuk memperhatikan boneka itu. Chanyeol pikir, boneka itu jika dilihat-lihat tidak ada sisi manisnya, malah terlihat seram dengan mata belo dan senyumannya itu.

"Kurasa tidak."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, "Boneka ini manis! Kau harus mengakuinya!" bentak Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa bonekanya itu manis, dan Chanyeol harus menurutinya. Tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini, namun Chanyeol bisa memakluminya, mungkin saja ia sedang datang bulan (?)

"B-baiklah." ucap Chanyeol sedikit terpaksa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, sepasang bola mata mengawasinya dari jarak yang begitu dekat, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. Senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya terlihat begitu kejam dan menakutkan.

.

.

Malam ini Chanyeol begitu sulit untuk tidur. Ia gelisah karena seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia dapat merasakan itu namun ia tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku disini..."

sebuah suara samar yang sedikit familiar seolah memanggilnya untuk menemukan sosok itu.

"Kemarilah... Aku ada disini..."

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mengikuti suara itu. Suara itu mirip dengan suara Baekhyun.

"Hampir sampai... Sedikit lagi..."

Chanyeol merasakan bahwa suara itu bermuara pada lemari pakaiannya. Dalam hati ia ragu dan takut untuk membuka lemari itu. Namun ia juga penasaran bagaimanakah wujud dari pemilik suara itu.

Perlahan ia membuka gagang lemari itu. Bunyi decitan yang begitu nyaring seolah memekakan telinganya. Saat ia buka, tak ada apapun, hanya tumpukan-tumpukan bajunya yang ada.

"Aku di belakangmu..."

Seketika Chanyeol menoleh dan tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Oh ayolah, ia benci dengan permainan ini. "Oh ayolah Baekhyun, aku tau ini pasti perbuatanmu bukan? Keluarlah karena ini tidak lucu!"

tak ada sahutan dari suara itu lagi.

DAK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara seperti gebrakan dari arah cermin. Chanyeol mendekati cermin itu.

DAK!  
DAK!

Suara gebrakan itu semakin menjadi. Namun saat ia melihat keara cermin, tak ada apapun disanana. Hanya pantulan bayangan dirinya. Sebuah bayangan melintas begitu cepat di belakangnya. Chanyeol pun menengok kearah belakangnya dan tak ada siapapun. Kemudian ia berbalik kembali kearah cermin itu dan,

"Hai..." Sebuah sosok mirip Baekhyun dengan leher yang patah ke samping menyeringai menyeramkan. Bibirnya yang sobek sampai kearah telinga perlahan terbuka.

Kembali Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat kearah belakang namun sama saja, tak ada seorangpun disana. Dadanya kembang-kempis dan keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin itu hanya ilusinya belaka dan kembali ke tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sambil menatap foto dirinya dan Baekhyun yang terletak di sebelah kirinya.

Namun saat ia mengubah posisinya menjadi melihat kearah kanan,

"Hai!"

"AAAA!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : ini adalah sebuah awal, remake ff saya yang satunya dan berjudul sama. review, dan yang melihat note ini saya membutuhkan partner untuk melanjutkan ff LYCAN dan YOUR HAPPINESS. mau jadi partner saya silahkan PM atau komen di review. ff ini masih anget dan belum selesai. horor yang gagal total dan terinspirasi dari film **INSIDIOUS** dan **DEATH**** SILENT. **kritik saran sangat diperlukan.

.

silahkan REVIEW :D


End file.
